This invention relates to force sensors and more particularly to a piezoelectric tension sensing device that has a digital output.
Microprocessors are increasingly being used in control devices and systems. Most sensing devices provide an analog output. Since the microprocessor operates on digital data, analog to digital converters are used to convert the analog signals into digital signals that can be used by the microprocessor. Such analog to digital converters are relatively expensive and add to the complexity of the control system or device. Accordingly, it is desirable to have sensors that provide a digital output in order to eliminate the need for the analog to digital converters.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is to provide a sensor that has a digital output.
Another object of this invention is to provide a piezoelectric force sensor.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a piezoelectric sensor that measures tension.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a digital force sensor that has a pulse output the frequency of which is determined by the force being measured.